TLoZ: La Maldición Sombría
by dandres527
Summary: Link y Zelda se embarcan en un viaje a través de las dimensiones intentando detener un terrible mal que amenaza no solo destruir Hyrule, sino también, Termina y la estabilidad del Espacio-Tiempo...ZeLink prometido


**The Legend Of Zelda: La Eterna Maldición Sombría**

**Nota: TLOZ pertenece a Nintendo, yo solo escribo por diversión.**

**Prólogo: Un futuro para el héroe**

Desde hace ya unos años un joven muchacho vestido de verde se ha ganado fama en esta tierra conocida como Hyrule.

Gracias a el se pudo comprobar un complot realizado por Ganondorf para conquistar al reino.

Aquel muchacho desapareció durante algún tiempo para buscar a su amiga de la cual se habia despedido hace algun tiempo, volvio sin ella.

Apartir de eso aquel muchacho conocido como Link se hizo muy amigo de la princesa Zelda, tambien se ganó el cariño del Rey.

Entrenado en el arte de la espada por Impa, la niñera de la princesa, se convirtió en un diestro espadachín y se convirtió en uno de los soldados de Hyrule.

Desde que aquel muchacho vino aqui por primera vez han pasado casi 7 años.

El muchacho se a convertido en un joven guerrero, y parece que le agrada mucho la princesa.

De hecho, y para molestia de su padre y de Impa, el es el único a parte de ellos que deja entrar a su cuarto real...

_(Cuarto real de la Princesa Zelda-9:30 Pm)_

-Queria hablar conmigo princesa Zelda-dijo Link de manera caballerosa

-Link, sabes que aqui estas en confianza conmigo, no necesitas ser tan cortés-le respondio Zelda a Link

-Lo se, es que no puedo evitarlo, asi es como siempre me dirijo a ti, al menos desde que me volví soldado y caballero de Hyrule-

-Si, pero, aún recuerdo la primera vez que estuviste aqui y te comprometiste a ayudarme, Luego volviste y me dijiste que era mejor aprehender a Ganondorf antes de intentar proteger el reino sagrado, gracias a ti pudimos capturarlo, pero luego te decidiste por marcharte, te noté triste, pero cuando volviste estabas feliz, como si fueras una nueva persona, y luego decidiste quedarte-dijo Zelda

-Claro, eso era mi deber, no consideré que fuera bueno dejar que ese hombre se hiciera con el control de Hyrule, y las pruebas que encontramos en su contra fueron suficientes, los sabios pudieron encerrarlo, pero, Zelda...-dijo Link

-Link, eso ya pasó, deberias de relajarte un poco, no has hecho nada más que eso desde hace algún tiempo-dijo Zelda

-Zelda...-musitó Link

-Link, tu nunca me dijiste que fue lo que te pasó en ese tiempo que decidiste irte, ¿acaso no confias en mi?-dijo Zelda

La verdad era que Link siempre se negó a decirle a Zelda lo que le habia pasado en ese tiempo.

-Zelda, quisiera decirte, pero lo que me sucedió fue algo tan extraño que hasta el dia de hoy ni yo mismo logro entenderlo completamente, y además...-Link se detuvo porque tampoco le habia dicho a Zelda el motivo por el cual el insistió tanto para que detuvieran a Ganondorf.

-Link, ¿acaso, no confias en mi?-volvio a preguntar

-No, no es eso, es que...-Link no tenia ningun argumento, y ya estaba aburrido de mentir asi que, en un arranque de emoción, tomó a Zelda por las manos y, arrodillandose dijo:

-Princesa Zelda, le prometo que mañana le contaré todo, lo que me pasó y las razones de mi cambio, ya no puedo seguir sin decirlo-dijo Link, con cierto enojo liberado.

-Link-dijo Zelda arrodillandose ella-¿No estarás diciendo esto, por lo de la otra vez, o si?-le preguntó

-No, ya he entendido, un chico del bosque no puede pedir o hacer eso-dijo Link

El ambiente se mantuvo en silencio hasta que Zelda dijo:

-De verdad has madurado, ya casi no eres ese muchacho que conocí hace tiempo-dijo ella

-He vivido cosas horribles y muy duras, por eso, dudé en contartelo, pero tienes razón...si somos amigos, y además de eso confiamos el uno en el otro, debo decirtelo, pero te lo diré mañana, tengo un trabajo mañana por la tarde, le prometí a Mutoh y a Ingo a reparar uno de los establos que Epona rompió-Dijo Link

-Entonces...-dijo Zelda-¿me harias un favor?-dijo Zelda, volteandose.

-Y...¿Que seria Zelda?-dijo Link

Zelda se volteó rapidamente, estaba sonrojada y le dijo a Link:

-¿Por que no te quedas a dormir aqui?-dijo ella nerviosa

Esta vez fue el turno de Link de Sonrojarse, habia quedado atónito pr la propuesta de Zelda-

-Pe...pe...pero Princesa Zelda...-dijo Link, tartamudeando-No...no creo que...Es decir...Yo...Nosotros...podrian...-no pudo terminar de hablar porque Zelda lo interrumpio.

-Oh vamos Link-dijo Zelda, volteandose, cerrando los ojos y poniendo cara de enojada-¿No me digas que te acobardas asi?, ¿Acaso te da miedo dormir con una mujer?

Esa pregunta hizo eco en la mente del joven Hyliano, y recordó, que hacia años, Saria le habia hecho esa misma pregunta a Link.

-Claro que no tengo miedo, pero me preocupa tu padre Zelda, además estan los guardias, y tambien Impa, y además...-y Link siguió enumerando personas

-Pero eso no importa, ademas, yo se que tu no eres ese tipo de persona-dijo Zelda

-Está bien-dijo Link-Nunca te he podido ganar en una discusión-dijo el resignado.

_(esa misma noche)_

Link y Zelda dormian, pero en la parte de afuera, en la cima del castillo, dos figuras sombrias observaban...cada una, desde una punta distinta.

-Jo jo jo jo jo, Joven muchacho, parece que has logrado mucho aqui, pero, me temo que algo terrible esta por suceder, o si terrible, creo que necesitaré tu ayuda...otra vez-dijo la sombria figura, encorvada debido a que llevaba un enorme saco en la espalda, con una extraña mirada y una aterradora sonrisa.

-Joven muchacho, Link, parece que es necesario que vuelvas a aquel lugar, Por el bien de ambos mundos, el Héroe del Tiempo debe de renacer, o sinó, el mal combinado arrasará la tierra, no solo de Hyrule, Sino tambien de todos los tiempos y lugares...Hoot Hoot Hoot-dijo la otra figura, con el aspecto de una vieja ave.

Hacia un tiempo horrible, tronaba y relampagueaba, además hacia mucho viento, Y el pobre Link, no podia dormir bien, pues tenia un mal sueño...como la última vez.

Link soñaba, que estaba en un lugar oscuro, sin ninguna arma, corriendo, porque alguien se llevaba a sus mejores amigos, incluyendo a Zelda, hasta que llegó a un sitio aún más oscuro y dijo:

-¿Quien esta ahí?, ¿Donde estan mis amigos?-

De entre las sombras se escucho una voz macabra, y una sombria figura con una enorme espada apareció diciendo:

¿Acaso importa, heredero del alma del Héroe?-dijo la siniestra figura, a la cual se le unió otra más pequeña pero igual de oscura diciendo:

-Porque al fin llegó el momento que ansiabamos tanto-

A esta figura se le unió uno que Link reconoció porque, aunque no lo vió bien, pudo ver que llevaba la marca de la trifuerza en su mano y que tenia una armadura negra, además su voz era reconocible:

-Esta vez, no te subestimare, solo porque eres un niño-dijo la figura

Y de pronto, de una oscuridad más negra que el mismo Vacio, una figura espectral apareció, reconocible por el brillo de dos enormes ojos y por una risa maléfica muy aterradora.

-Es la hora de mi venganza, todo será arrasado, no quedará nada-dijo la figura como una máscara

Entonces los cuatro dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-Y tu no podrás hacer nada, porque estaras muerto-cuando terminaron de decir eso todos se rieron de forma maléfica y Link, terriblemente asustado solo pudo gritar.

Entonces, Link se despertó, asustado, bañado en sudor, al lado de Zelda.

Link trató de deshacerse de sus peensamientos, que todo habia sido un sueño, pero no pudo, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, en eso hubo un relampago y Link pudo ver con claridad a las dos figuras, el suceso solo duró unos segundos, pero Link supo lo que iba a hacer.

Link se levantó y se fue al otro lado de la habitación y se colocó su túnica, sus clásicas ropas verdes.

Le daba pena porque no podria cumplirle su promesa a Zelda, pero el deber de Héroe le llamaba.

Un rato más tarde, Link ya estaba a la salida del reino cuando oyó una voz detrás de él.

-Te vas...De nuevo te vas y me dejas sola-dijo la voz

-Zelda...-dijo Link sin mirarla

-Eres muy malo, me prometiste no dejarme nunca más, me prometiste contarme lo que te sucedió, eres muy injusto-dijo ella en medio de lagrimas.

-Zelda-dijo Link, sin mirarla y soltando lagrimas tambien-Creeme cuando te digo que esto no lo deseo yo, estoy obligado a hacerlo...-Link iba a continuar pero Zelda le interrumpió.

-¿Por que?, ¿Por que tiene que ser asi, Link, dime?-Preguntó Zelda

-No lo se, pero, a donde voy es un sitio peligroso y algo extraño-dijo Link

-Dejame ir contigo, al menos dejame ayudarte esta vez-dijo Zelda, ya un poco más calmada

Link se volteó y dijo:

-De ninguna manera, todos se preocuparian aqui, y si te pasa algo allá, nunca me lo perdonaria, ni que hablar de lo que me haria de castigo el Rey-dijo Link

-No me importa eso, dejame ir...no, es más yo voy te guste o no-dijo Zelda bastante enojada-

Link Suspiró y dijo-Esta bien, puedes venir, pero te lo advierto, esto no va a ser un paseo-

-No importa, contigo a mi lado, nada podria irnos mal-dijo Zelda

Sin darse cuenta, las nubes se colocaron sobre la luna, dandole un aspecto macabro.

_(Horas más tarde, en los bosques perdidos)_

Link y Zelda se hallaban frente a un enorme árbol con una entrada, ambos llegaron a su interior en lo que parecia ser un tunel.

-Link, ¿que...?-dijo Zelda, pero Link la interrumpió:

-Zelda, te dije que te contaria la verdad, pero, dadas estas situaciones, cambiaré mi promesa, no te contaré la verdad, te la mostraré-

Acto seguido, Zelda y Link saltarón en el interior del tunel, lo que parecia ser el interior de un árbol viejo y grande, mientras, el destino de ambos jovenes estaba cada segundo más cercano.

**Y aqui es donde termina el prólogo de mi historia de TLoZ, espero que les agrade y les sirva para hacerse una idea de como va la cosa, una continuación de Majora´s Mask porque este fue el juego de la saga que más me impactó.**

**Si tienen ideas, criticas, preguntas, etc, nada más dejen reviews, solo si lo desean.**

**Proximamente, la llegada de estos dos a Termina, yo me despido y hasta luego**

**PD: me olvidaba decir que no vayan a ser demasiados duros conmigo, por favor, un poco de piedad con este escritor que comienza un nuevo Fan fic.**


End file.
